Just One Dance
by ThatWeirdOtaku21
Summary: It was just one dance. Surely it wouldn't hurt, right? Vexshipping one shot.


**A/N: Hi guys! It certainly has been a while! Unfortunately, I do not have an update for **_**"The Promise"**_**, but I do have a new Vexshipping one shot. ^_^**

**I hope you guys like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

X

"One dance won't hurt, Mazaki." The ex-thief drawled as he slightly moved his extended hand expectantly.

Anzu bit her lip nervously. Yami had said it was okay. He didn't look too happy about it, but he had said yes, considering the fact that Bakura was playing nice, and Anzu seemed to trust him, even if only a little. But even so… even though Yami had approved… it might just be better to decline. It could saver herself and Yami from potential drama.

"Your precious husband has given his approval… there's no real reason for you to be hesitating." Bakura urged, his deep brown eyes sparkling with a mischievous anticipation. Anzu frowned; she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"You're up to something." She said suspiciously as she scanned his eyes again. Yup, she _definitely _didn't like the look in his eyes. They shined with a deviousness that nearly sent shivers up her spine. Unfortunately, much to her chagrin, they were not of fear.

He chuckled. "Maybe I am. You'll just have to find out."

She slowly reached her hand out to take his, but suddenly drew back, another thought coming to her. In the back of her mind, she knew that he would deny it. He always did.

"How can I trust you?" she asked as she held her hand back. Ever since he had extended his hand, Anzu had been wanting to accept immediately. But she was smarter than that, and she knew that she had to play her cards right when she was around him. He was dangerous if you weren't careful.

That smirk never left his face. "You don't. You'll have to take your chances."

She hesitated a moment longer before returning his smirk with one of her own. "I think I'll take my chances."

She gently placed her hand on his, and he immediately tightened his grip on her soft hand and pulled her forward. She was nearly chest to chest with him.

He snickered. "I'm glad you finally agreed; the song's almost halfway over."

She rolled her eyes and said nothing in response. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. It was a dance, after all. Just one dance.

"So what made you want to dance with me anyway?" she asked. Bakura noticeably tensed up a bit, but otherwise remained calm, and a blank expression crossed his face.

"Quite honestly I don't know. I was feeling rather bored and I decided that I needed some sort of entertainment." He replied languidly.

"Oh? So I'm just serving as your amusement?" she teased, a brow raised as if she were completely serious.

He chuckled again. He had always found Anzu rather funny at times. "I wouldn't say that, but you're on the right track."

She tensed when she felt his hands slide down to her waist. "Relax, it's just me. And you don't have to be so far away, you act like I'm a stranger."

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly used to men dancing with me." She told him.

He raised a brow. "You mean to tell me that you've never danced with the Pharaoh? Not even at your wedding?"

"No."

"Tch. Sounds like some husband you've got there, Mazaki." He laughed afterward.

She rolled her eyes. "You're only half the man that Yami is."

"Like I honestly care if you compare me to the Pharaoh." His curt reply caused Anzu to raise a brow in sudden confusion.

"Really? So I could just list out my comparisons between you two and you wouldn't care? I highly doubt that." Her mouthy response caused him to come back with another smart-mouthed reply.

"What will it take to make you realize that your husband is just like he was as a Pharaoh? Controlling, power-hungry, and abusive of his status." He snapped.

"Yami isn't like that at all! If anything, you're describing yourself." She replied crossly.

He laughed again. "Ah, Anzu. Never looking at the facts before making a decision. The Pharaoh treats you like another one of his women that would come to entertain him during that time. Face it, Mazaki, you've married a man that only wants you for your body."

Anzu narrowed her eyes in anger. How dare he accuse Yami of something like that?! Anzu loved her husband for who he is, not because of his physical appearance. Though she couldn't deny that she liked his physical appearance; that still wasn't the reason she fell for him. But could it have been that he only wanted her for her body?

No, there's no way. She would've noticed that long before they got married. By now she would have noticed, and probably told him about it.

"You're wrong! Yami would never do that!" she snapped. Bakura sighed; there was no sense in trying to explain if she wouldn't listen.

"Fine, fine. Believe what you want. But," he paused to pull her even closer, to where her chest was pressed against his, "for now, let's not worry about that, hm?"

Her heart rate began to dramatically increase. What was he doing? The scent of him, which was a surprisingly comforting and mysterious scent, filled her nose. His grip around her waist tightened as he held her against him. She had unconsciously buried her face in the crook of his neck.

A red blush began to spread across her cheeks as she hurriedly tried to rid herself of it.

"What's the matter Mazaki? Can't handle being this close to me?" Bakura taunted as he pulled her even closer.

"I can handle anything." She replied confidently as she loosened her tense muscles, allowing him to hold her comfortably.

He began to rub the small of her back with one hand. He used the other to stroke her face, his fingers gently brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"You can handle anything, you say? How about this?" he asked as he neared her face; their noses were almost touching.

"Yes, I'm fine." She says as she pushes him away.

But she knew that wouldn't stop him. He got close enough to her face to where their noses were touching, and their lips were awfully close. "How about now?"

She swallowed thickly. She couldn't focus with him right there, especially since he was so close. "Y-Yes…"

He smirked. He had her now.

He leaned down until he was a breath away from her lips. He placed a feather of a kiss on them before moving down to bury his face in the crook of her neck. His lips were right on the curvature of her shoulder and neck.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked nervously. Her heart must have been pounding a mile per minute.

"Trying to prove you wrong." He replied, but he and she both knew that it was more than just that. She could sense the double meaning behind his words.

He was having fun with this.

She knew he wouldn't dare to kiss her unless he so decided. But he was having too much fun toying with her to do something like that. No no, he would wait for that. Whenever that moment would come, she didn't know. But hopefully she would be ready for it.

He began to plant his lips on her neck, his tongue darting out to lick up and down her neck ever so slightly. She shivered in delight. She had to resist the urge to moan.

"All you have to do is say that I was right, and I'll stop. But, I'm not sure you really _want _me to stop. I can do this all day." He murmured against her neck.

"You're seriously doing this just for that?! You need to learn to grow up." She grumbled.

He snickered. "Perhaps I do. But I'm still not stopping until you admit that I'm right."

He was right about one thing; she _really _didn't want him to stop. But her heart belonged to Atem. Even though she firmly believes that she is right, she doesn't want to let Bakura get the best of her.

But for some reason, a small voice in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise.

Ignoring the voice, she began to speak. "Alright, alright, you were right and I was wrong."

"What about?" he whispered huskily as he moved his lips along her jaw-line.

She was losing focus again. "I can't handle anything, and you were completely right about Atem."

He hesitated for a moment before standing up and moving away from her. "I could make you do more, but I think that will suffice for now. Hearing _you_ admit that I'm right is enough satisfaction for one night."

She rolled her eyes, however before they could say anything more, the lights came back on and the song was over. The two stood together in a fitting silence before Yami returned, his hand on Anzu's shoulder.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I steal my wife back?" he asked with a smirk.

Bakura smirked back. "No no, go ahead. I've had enough entertainment for one night." He turned his attention to Anzu. With a wink, he let her hand slip out of his.

"Goodnight Mazaki. And, thanks for the dance." And with that, Bakura walked off towards the exit, somehow managing to look rather mysterious.

Yami smiled at her. "Ready to go home?"

Still slightly dazed, Anzu managed to reply. "Sure..."

**A/N: How was it? Tell me in a review! :D**


End file.
